Dirty Little Secret
by Anemies
Summary: When Haruhi was forced to read a fanfic curtesy of the twins! they didn't expect that a fanfic can hold so much deeper meaning and dark secrets, but then, Haruhi discovered something she shouldn't and knowing the secret brings her trouble!
1. Fan Fiction?

* * *

Anemies: No! I don't want to!

Hikaru: C'mon! Will you just hurry up? We'll be late for our club!

Kaoru: Ane-chan! Please hurry up already!

Anemies: B-but….

(twins cracked and started to throw things directly to me and hit directly to my face)

Anemies: Fine. I don't own Ouran! (Raises the white flag)Help! I'm bleeding!

Twins: YAY!!!! Disclaimers Rock! The pain of others! Yahahahaha!

**Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapter 1****: Fan fiction?**

At Homeroom Time:

"Haruuuhhiii!" they cried in unison as they trapped their favorite toy in their arms.

"Hikaru. Kaoru. Can't you just greet me in a normal way?" the pissed-off tone asked.

"But Haruhi! This is our normal way of greeting you!" they defended.

_"What did I do to offend God to deserve this cruel punishment?"_ Haruhi thought.

"Ne? Haruhi, have you heard of "OK"?" Hikaru excitedly exclaimed.

"No. And I don't have any time nor interest to know." she sharply replied.

"No way! You haven't heard of him before?" Kaoru sarcastically commented.

"Besides, who has a name for "OK"? Is it some rich transfer student or something?"Haruhi asked. Not even showing a tiny bit of interest.

The twins began to laugh hysterically.

"W-What's so funny?"

"Poor, innocent, little Haruhi! No one in the world would name anyone OK….!" Hikaru cried.

"….Obviously, "OK" is just a codename, an alias for exact." Kaoru continued.

"So? Why do I care?" she asked, as she had her I-don't-care-so-don't-bother-me- face.

The twins swiftly put out a laptop and appeared to be showing something of it. Of course, Haruhi couldn't clearly see it since they were rubbing it off in front of her face.

"Ugh! Enough! Just let me take a look at it and leave me be, alright?" Haruhi commanded.

When she turned her head to see what was on it, she….

"A fan fiction?" the only word she uttered.

"Haruhi! Don't be so disrespectful! This is not any normal-kind fan fiction..."Kaoru stated.

"Huh...don't care!" Haruhi coldly announced. As she puts aside the laptop.

"Listen, Haruhi! Could you just give it a try and read it? Hikaru "kindly" requested.

"Why in the world would I do that?"she asked.

"Because you'll be able to make us happy?" they cried as they put on their puppy-dog eyes.

"Haha. Think again!"

"Even if we promise you that we won't bother you so much?" they asked.

_"So these guys were aware that they were bugging me?! Wait! This means I have more time to study and finally get some time peacefully?__ Well…__" she thought._

"I guess…it's just a fan fiction, right? There's nothing else?" she asked frustrated tone.

"Of course! But after you read it, tell us what you think, ok? Or else the deal is off!" the two ordered in perfect unison. "And we'll llet you borrow the laptop until you finish reading."

"Fine. Whatever." She answered and shoved the laptop inside her bag.

The day past by pretty nicely after that. She seemed to have forgotten about who was "ok". She probably did, since she had no interest in finding out the first place, after all.

Welcome! Everyone! This is Anemies' Melancholy!

Twins: Ugh! Why do have to attend this stupid thing? So boring!

Kyouya: Coz I told you to do so. Your guesting in fan fictions has increased our customers and if we keep this going, we'll end up having a new record. So do your best!

Anemies: um…wha-

Kyouya: Asking questions is not in our contract. We'll be adding extra charge per questions.

Anemies: Wait! I haven't finish yet! I wasn't gonna ask anything!? Besides, you were supposed to promote my work! And frankly, you're not doing a very good job at it!

Tamaki: Oh Sorry, Author-san! But the bond of this story which feels through every ladies' fragile heart will sure melt whil-

Anemies: Oh! Tamaki! Please put a shove it! And just promote this to get this nightmare over with!

Tamaki sulks in a corner.

Haruhi: I'll do it!sighs Everyone! Listen up! Who is this "ok" guy and what mayhem will it bring to the host club? Why was it so important that I have to read it and waste my time?

Anemies: Oh God! Please kill me! Spare me this pain! (faints)


	2. when she starts to read :part 1:

-------------

Hikaru: Hey! What's up?

Anemies: Don't 'what's up' me! It clearly shows that my fic isn't showing off enough attention! And so I hired you guys to advertise it! And you guys are NOT doing anything except ruining my life!

Haruhi: I know what exactly you feel… (pats my shoulder)

Kaoru: Hey, don't blame us if your story isn't payin' off…

Anemies: Why did I even hire you guys? I don't own Ouran! To the readers: pls. (cries) enjoy! (cries louder)

------------

**Chapter 2: ****When she starts to ****read(****part 1)**

**At Fujioka Residence****….**

As Haruhi holds the laptop…

"Why would the twins want me to read that kind of story so eagerly? Are they planning something or what? I mean, why they would risk the time annoying me for this story. Well, not that I want them to annoy me or anything. What I mean is why it is so important?" she thought to herself first….

"Oh! What the heck. It doesn't matter as long as I get peace…."

Haruhi starts to read the fan fiction…

"Alright! Let's start and finish it over with!" she declared.

_The story__ begins…._

In a measly village, an indigent yet, a very clever, beautiful girl and her father live there quietly…

_"Oh, boy is this fairy tale or __somethin__' I'm too old to read this kind—(remember the deal) fine, it wouldn't hurt…." _She commentedAnd so the reading continues…

….She had lost her mother while she was very young; this is the reason why she had come to be an indifferent lady and acts rather, boyish and doesn't take care of herself well. This beautiful but indifferent girl was named Ihurah.

"_Such a weird name…__Ihurah__? Huh…"_she commented. The reading continues…

….Ihurah was already satisfied being alone and having a quiet surroundings, she did not desire any riches or power, she was already satisfied at her state. One day, Ihurah cuts off her beautiful silky hair, put on large, thick spectacles and ugly trousers and off she marched to the castle. This castle- a place where wise radiant noble sparkling beings are permitted. The castle was glistering in elegance and was the home of the blood lines of noble kings. The Elegant Prince was at reign and has His Radiant Knights. But Ihurah, being an indigent and an outsider did not know these important connections. The palace was very well-known also to be a special curriculum in the most high and powerful crafts are thought. This was very important for Ihurah. This was the reason she ventured to the castle was to become a wonderful white witch just like her dead mother. Ihurah really worked hard day and night going after her dream. One day, Ihurah meet The Elegant Prince and His Radiant Knights as she looked for a quite place where she can practice her skills.

But instead, she had opened the door where the Elegant Prince and His Radiant Knights, The Knights in variety of characters Megane Knight, Loli-Shota Knight, Quite Knight, and the Playful Knights and of course The Elegant Prince were preparing themselves to entertain the pure sweet ladies at the palace. She was prepared to leave, for she was not interested for their company. But because of her strong haste to leave, she had broken a valuable stained glass which was to be at the charity auction. But Ihurah couldn't repay since she was an indigent, her only way to pay back was to be a servant and was condemned for a year of servitude.

But there was an undiscovered problem yet to unfold. The Elegant Prince and His Radiant knights did not notice that Ihurah was female, she even she had worn big hideous trousers to hide her bosoms. So despite her hidden beauty the Elegant Prince and His Radiant Knights only looked at her as a hermaphrodite male. The Elegant Prince- and His radiant knights were not very observant either. Ihurah, herself did not say a thing since she finds gender unimportant. And thus, the Elegant Princes and His Radiant Knights realized that she had a potential to be a Radiant Knight, the Elegant Prince decides to make her one of their own.

-------------------

Welcome back to Anemies' melancholy!

Anemies: The Story is quite long…And have you realized it yet? Don't ya think it was kind a familiar? Well, anyway, it was kind a hard for me to catch up, I've made it so long but still at the first episode! Geez!

Haruhi: Um…Still, what are you talking about?

Anemies: Don't you realize it yet? Wait a minute! To the readers, pls. take time, about the whole 'who is "OK" coz really this was supposed to the main climax of this story but still, there is no sign of him…

Anemies: Sorry that it's still short, though.I'm writing at 2:00-2:50 in the morning and by the way, OK is a person. And he is actually the wr-

Haruhi: Anemies-san there isn't much time! We got to say good bye! Well, good bye! See ya next chappie! And this chappie is dedicated for " NOLIFE"

----------------------


	3. when she continues to read :part 2:

------------------------------------

Anemies: Attention to All readers! I've notice in your reviews that some people start to call Ihurah, Iruhah! And I also misspelled so it's my fault but I corrected it now! I just want to correct that, names like these are very important! It holds special meanings! I'm very happy to accept your wonderful reviews! I really felt a joy in my heart to read your comments-

Hikaru: That's because you don't receive it very often…

Anemies: What the- what are you doing here? I fired you, didn't I?

Kaoru (to Hikaru): Sooo! True my brother, I read her other works and it sucks…

Anemies(blushes): S-Stop it! Get OUT! NOW!

Twins: OH? Are you sure you want to do that? Your story has been noticed because of OUR amazing ability to advertise…

Anemies: What did you say? You guys only brought me misery! You haven't done a thing! I don't own Ouran! And pls. enjoy….I'm tired of calling The prince: Elegant…I should have called him dazzling or stupid! Or something….

---------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: ****Ihurah**** The Elegant Prince and His Radiant Knights**** :part 2:**

_And so the reading continues…._

In the Castle, where pure lovely ladies, but one, who addressed herself as a princess was a Dark Witch , she had tortured the New Knight, her purpose was because of she was jealous of the attention the New Knight was receiving from The Elegant Prince. The Dark Witch was unaware of Ihurah's true identity and so did The Elegant Prince. On the other hand, the Radiant Knights slowly unfold Ihurah's true gender. First, Cool Knight had known from the start. Second, was Loli-Shota Knight, for he is quite observant in his ways? Third, were the Playful Knights. Fourth, was the Silent Knight. And even the prince did not notice the beauty within reach. The Dark Witch that called herself a princess, threw a fit and set Ihurah up to a wicked crime-that indigent Ihurah have wanted to steal her pure Maiden's virginity. But of course, The Elegant Prince and The Radiant Knights saw through the Dark Witch's evil plot, henceforth they quickly banished her from The Castle with tears in her eyes. And so, Ihurah, being dirty from The Dark Witch had spilled her food upon her, changed into a new set of clothing. This is when The Elegant Prince, who believed Ihurah was male, brought her change of clothes. He was quite shocked, but he knew he didn't see anything he shouldn't of. Just enough to know that Ihurah was a girl.

It was an unintentional turn of event! Ihurah's secret was finally found. But then, it was not possible for her true identity to be out in the public, you see, The Radiant Knights and The Prince was nobly entertaining the ladies to raise money for charity for the poor indigent-poorer than Ihurah. So it wouldn't do if they let Ihurah of the hook, as she has a dept to pay. And thus it began! The story of the Five Radiant Knights, One Radiant King, and an indigent peasant!

Many was yet to happen, they faced through a lot of problems, like the time when Ihurah's identity was about to be discovered because of a physical inspection, but The Radiant Knights did not await for this to be unleashed, they had plan a scheme and yet again, they have succeed. Problems were always to ensue, like when the twins, Playful Knight fought but were eventually fake to get the attention of their own Princess, Ihurah. She was not an ill-breathed person, even if she is poor and indigent for the she had become the Princess of the Radiant Knights and The Elegant prince's hearts. Problems like, when they have decided to go to the prestigious sandy shore to relax. At a time where she sees a crime being committed, she defend a guest but ended her up being in larger trouble, but the villain did not accomplished his evil ploy, because _they _were there, and for as long as they are there, beside her, they would not let anyone hurt Ihurah and because there were people there that cared for her so much, loved was the right word, not that _kind_ of love yet, but there was friendship. And so Ihurah was saved. But then, the Elegant Prince and The Natural Princess had fought over such this petty thing and the Prince wanted her to admit her mistake and apologize, but The Natural Princess did not, for she sees no reason why she had too. Therefore, The Prince did not want to speak with her until she does.

She did not realize the commotion and worries she had cost of the Radiant Knights and The Prince. Until, One of the Playful Knights made her realize her mistake, that was when she understand and apologize to the other Radiant Knights , and at the time, that is when The Radiant Knights realizes that The Princess of their hearts was different from the others, She was unique. But at the middle of this touching scene Their Natural Princess had felt that she had to belch forth, The Other Radiant Knights looked for the nearest Rest room, then off she goes to one but did not even wonder which room it was, for it was an emergency. After she had done her deed, she looked outside to see the Cool Knight, for she was in his room, there; he explained the heavy cause of her carelessness and the result for being too defenseless. As the Cool Knight pushed her off the bed and lays on top of her, threatening her that he will took her virginity, The Natural Princess responded calmly that He will not do that for he will not attain any worth out of it. She had known him pretty well enough to know the right answer. The Princess' response had made the Cool Knight burst out laughter for she was correct. He had stood up and didn't continue any longer. She explained why He did those things- it was for the sake of the Prince, to make the Princess realize her mistake. He was about to say something but then the Prince arrived at the Cool Knight's room too, he had a request. The Elegant Prince saw the situation, He was furious but then the Cool Knight left the room without a word, leaving the two alone.

Now, the Prince wanted explanation but decided not to in the end since the he thought that the Ihurah was already tired from all that has happened. Then thunder strike, her weakness. She hides to run away her fear, but she did not have to be afraid for the Prince was there. He called for her. Thunder strikes. Ihurah exclaimed to leave her be for she will be alright, she faces her fear alone. That was when The Elegant Prince knew that this was the way Ihurah was raised; she didn't want to trouble others. That was when the Elegant Prince hugs her and admits defeat.

Then a pack of ridiculous Lady Knights came to take their dear Princess Ihurah away. They have come from a far-out Castle, Lobelionbergs Castle was the name, they have come to distinguish and obliviate The Elegant King and His Radiant Knights and accuses them of thinking low of feminine society. They had made a proposition to Ihurah that she may come with them and there is a better future there in Lobelionbergs Castle. The Lady Knights shall come back tomorrow and ask her answer. And the Princess Ihurah bid farewell. She was angry at them for the Radiant Knights were stealing her stuff and to make a profit for the charity. The Elegant Prince came to a disturbing conclusion that maybe, maybe Their Princess was in fact better off in the Lobelionbergs Castle! She had enough reason to leave; she could leave any time for her debt shall be paid also by the Castle. They have to make a plan so that Ihurah wouldn't leave. At next morning Ihurah waited for The Lady Knights so that they could enter the Castle together, as they opened the door to find The Elegant Prince had become a bisexual. But one way or the other, in the end, Ihurah decides not to go, but to stay here, where she truly wanted to accomplish her dream.

There was another difficulty was ahead for the Elegant Prince, but only for him. The Radiant Knights and The Prince decide to venture to the Home of Natural Knight, for which she is an inadequate they would like to see what kind of life she lives in. Their visit made her feel distress. She knew the result of this upcoming events, their cruelly comments, the lack of respect. They visited because of the aspiration of The Elegant Prince, he horrored to think of despicable things Ihurah might be living in. They were on their way to go to the market town so the Radiant knights and the Elegant Prince can experience a chance of a life time. The Radiant Knights went on ahead leaving the Prince and Ihurah alone, He was paying respects to Ihurah's dead mother but right after they were about to leave, The Prince fell on top of her. He quickly apologizes, and then the most unexpected thing had occurred. Ihurah's father saw their position and thinks of The Prince as a rival, an enemy. Ihurah's father- a good man and very kind- though he looked like a women. So at the end, everyone enjoyed a wonderful time together and shared feast for a king, for it was made by Their Princess, Ihurah.

----------------------------------------------------

Irrashai! To Anemies' Melancholy!

Anemies: What do you think of the new chappy? I made it kind of long this time. Oh! We're going to erase some few episodes; I see that we are still far from the ending! I expected this to be short and simple, but at it has turned out, it is going to be quite long. Don't worry everyone! Because there is a lot of twist and turns to this story, I was just so caught up on what story Haruhi was reading….and so please don't get bored. Pls. review coz I love reviews!

Honney-senpai: Ne? Ane-chan! Why are we not in a special play?

Mori-senapi: (nods) _it means he agrees._

Anemies: Gomme ne, senpai! I promise that you'll have more time in the upcoming chapters…or I hope you'll have…it's just that I've been so busy lately. The day after tomorrow is my first day at high school and it's really hard for me to cope up. At least I've have this chance! So I am now hurrying it up so that we can get to the climax part! And I'm like writing this again at 11:00-2:40 in the morning! Geez! I'll write the next chappie if I have time! I am so sorry! Pls. send me reviews okay? I love those things…

Hikaru: Danger! Danger! Pls. do not read listen to her!

Anemies: Hikaru. Kaoru! Listen up! If you will do a good job! I'll give you a picture of Haruhi on a bathing suit whe she was little!

Twins: Really? Where did you get that?! _Suspicious…_

Anemies: Oh! It's from Ranka-san! We're friends now! Deal?

Twins: Deal!

HAruhi: I thought you were different from these guys! I was so wrong!

Anemies: Forgive me Haurhi! I have to do this! See ya next chappie!


	4. when she's near at the ending :part 3:

----------------------------------

ME: I've been feeling kind of sad, coz there is no one giving reviews anymore…

Kyouya: It is your slowness which enables you to attract more readers…

ME:NO! It burns! The truth hurts! (I start my 2nd week of first year today!)

Kyouya grins…

ME: THIS CHAPPIE IS DEDICATED FOR Judith PASCUAL and ANDREA BOTE And for the record: I don't own Ouran!

-------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: when she's near to the ending :part 3:**

_And again, the story continues…_

There were times that the Radiant Knights have to face through with foolish quests of the Elegant Prince. There were times that poor sweet Loli-shota knight had to experience his days of hell without any small shaped piece of sweet substance or known as sweets. There was also a time where Dear Indigent Natural Princess has a dream of her past experience in the Glistening Castle, and had dreamt of her passed-away mother. These were some of the days which were covered mixed excitement and exhaustion. They have times like the bazaar Radiant Knights and the Elegant Prince has to help the 'lost souls' of the Public Printing team which will eventually have to quit, the only way was that the Prince and His knights will help them out, The Elegant (but stupid) Prince become eager to help the Public Printing team but His Knights strongly refuse of the decision of the Prince, For they have no more reason, nor worth out of it. The Elegant Prince became greatly depressed and disappointed of His Knight's resoluteness, He said that the Team was like a family that would be broken apart if they don't help, He acted very childish and immature, and The Radiant finally gave in to the Elegant Prince's whim to 'lend a hand', For they did not know the true intentions of this Team or at least most of them. The Public Printing Team had always been a great liar, such one, that everyone knows of it. But for an imbecile like The Elegant Prince, he would not hear of these things and yet, they still have Cool Knight, who had everything under his control. In the end, the Public Printing Team had been busted by the Radiant Knights! There, he saw the Radiant Knights and they threatened him not to do anything to hurt The Elegant Prince in anyway. At first, the Team accused the Radiant Knights being under control of The Elegant Princes' powers and that he was evil at heart. Then, the Cool Knight showed a proof that The Team was trying to sabotage the Elegant Prince, and so they finally gave up. After the before scene, they finally regroup with the Elegant Prince and Natural Knight which happened to be together. Then Ihurah wondered what does the Family of The Elegant Prince do? She knew that he was rich and all but she did not know what actually His family does.

The Cool Knight stops at amusement and said that THIS Castle of course. In the middle of a summer's day break, off a commotion to ensue, yet again, The Elegant Prince had wanted to contact with their dear Princess. At the earliest of the morning, The Prince called for His Radiant Knights, anxiety about how Ihurah went missing and have been chased away, and so on…As for The Cool Knight, had told the Eager Worried Prince to calm down for Ihurah was safe and is fine, and so off they went to search for her as always had caused from the caprice of The Prince, There, of A place to relax, they have found what they've been searching for. The Natural Knight has requested them to hastily go away for they shall meet after the summer's slumber break, but then the Cool knight had strike, yet again, about how it is in the Castle's rule that working is forbidden and that was exactly what she was doing. She had forcibly have to accept their company, but there was a major problem, only one person that can stay where she was working and so a beginning of battle starts and though a lot has happened but at the end, The Playful Knights had won, at the first thing in the morning The Prince had already been at the place where the contest took place, and so on, but then, an unexpected person had met up with Ihurah, her old colleague and this event had made one of the Playful Knight jealous than ever, and when he hears that her friend had feelings for her once, this made his childish antics made his brother quite shocked, but then tried to help his brother out even if it can cost him to sacrifice, and so The more mature Knight had planned a scheme to make his older but childish brother, learn to control himself and even mature a little from the experience, he had plan to let his brother and Ihurah a date so that he shall learn how to care for others too. These statements from the younger Playful Knight had made the Elegant Prince surprised and impressed, the Knight told him that he had only known these things until recently. At first, the date didn't go well, but after a while it moved on swiftly, it showed that they had fun, even looked like a couple, indeed, but then, the rain starts to give signs of raining and they decides to go back but before that happens, they 'bumped' into her old friend and made The Knight very pissed and so he left Ihurah and her old friend alone, then the rains starts to pour which makes The Prince worry about them, for he knew of Ihurah's weakness of thunder, then they have receive a request to fetch him, then his brother asks where was Ihurah was and he explained the situation earlier and that he left her, This made The Prince yell out Ihurah's weakness so that The knight would go back, he had searched everywhere as the thunder strikes, but then he saw a Church and thought that she may be here and there, they had a reunion together.

He saw her very scared, he wrapped a cloth around her and covered her ears and commanded her to sleep until the rain stops, there at the moment he apologizes. After that, Ihurah's old friend came to visit and give her a present or a gift for all of them and The Older Playful Knight has gladly accepted it, while they preparing for the gift, the Younger Playful Knight had a conversation with The Cool Knight, The cool Knight asked what would happen if His brother would develop a romantic love for Ihurah but then The Younger Knight explained that that wouldn't happen yet, for His brother is still an idiot after all. The Prince and His other Knights had come to pick up The Cool Knight in his chamber so that they could go for the Public livestock, The Cool Knight was still sleepy but then 'agreed' so when he wakes up, he finds himself lost with no food, no communication devices and Everyone gone, but then he finds Ihurah and had the chance to spend time with her and even had a conversation with her about his status, profits and his status of being a successor for his father's position for being a third son and maybe, just maybe, that the 'profit that he was referring to wasn't a thing and how He and The Prince was a like in some way, before he gets to answer, they had an interruption about news of Him being lost which made him embarrass than ever and that his guardian, The Prince was looking for him. I mean, getting lost at that age? Then, there were days when Haruhi met the brother of the Loli-shota and his not-so good- relationship that they have. There was also a time when some relationships may develop and some people get left behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon Jour!

ME (whispers): hello! Welcome! I'm very sorry that I'm whispering right now, I'm hiding from the twins…I'm very sorry that I haven't updated since summer coz being in high school is such a hassle! Thanks for the reviews! And at least where at least almost near at the ending of the fanfiction of 'OK'!

Twins: There you are!

Grabs the collar of my neckline and drags me to a dark alley….

Twins: See 'ya next chappy! YAY!and this is also for **Marj**** u S****ales!**

Censored


	5. finally,she finished reading :part 4:

-------------------------------------------------

Anemies: HAHAHA! Thank GOD! I'm finally almost over of "ok's" fic!!!YES!!!

Hikaru: You're happy with that small accomplishment?

Kyouya: I must agree…

Anemies: Hey! That's mean… (Looks around) wait, where's Kaoru?

Hikaru: Oh? Kaoru? Hmmm….well, he's just preparing…

Anemies: Preparing for what: Sweat drops:

Kaoru: You don't think we've forgotten about OUR broken Deal, now did you?

Anemies: kuso! I don't own OURAN! Remember! And THIS IS DEDICATED FOR A LOYAL READER: RANGERETTE!! You rock!

Twins: Just shut it and pray that you'll survive our penalty game!

Anemies: NOOOooooo!!!!!Not the dark alley again!

-----------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: and finally, she finished reading!**

_And so the very long story continues with its wonders and surprises…._

With the serenity surrounding the air, who would ever thought that a blizzard would come to The Silent Knight's way? It starts at the midst of the castle's broad light day with everyone doing fine as always, but that's before, for they did not know of what is await of them. They have started as always shinning in glistening elegance but then a warfare had approached their side, which the Silent Knight have quickly noticed but before they had thought the intruder with such a scary face was ready for the surprise attack, he fell down to his knees and you can even say, begged for a certain request: To be the Silent Knight's new neophyte! At that moment, the time paused only the burst out laughter of the Playful Knights can be heard, in any case, He had told them his state of problem that he is in, the feeling of everyone fearing you and you were lonely and that even with a group of tough guys in your eyes as your servant can't even look in your eyes! But since he can't help himself not to look that way he had come to find help from the famous group of handsome guys. Everyone immediately approved to assist and plan of making Nova-san the perfect gentleman! Of what he didn't know was that he chosen the wrong to people to come to. Since in the view of the fact that Nova-san was so eager and was easily fooled by the tricks of the Playful Knights, it could have been a disaster. No, I'll rephrase that, it was a disaster from the start. He wanted help from the Silent Knight since he was convinced that there is a big technique behind his success and being friends to everyone.

Since Nova-san was quite and so does the Silent Knight and the Silent Knight seemed uncooperative, unneeded and with that unemotional face how can everyone likes him? Nova-san wondered. The Elegant Prince has taken over the whole project with the help of his Radiant Knights but they did not take it seriously as they should have but on the other hand Nova-san took it very seriously! They have wondered how to transform him, while the others was scheming the next thing to do, The Natural Knight sat beside Nova-san and have a little chat, the Natural Knight seemed quite warmly friendly with Nova-san which made him surprised. He thought to himself that this guy looks like a girl. Their conversation was cut by an another ridiculous plan to get him to be a chivalrous well-breed man, but at the midst of 'transforming' him a servant of his had come to bought him something, shock at the scene he quickly left as soon as possible. The next day, Nova-san went along with His Master, The Silent Knight to catch all his doings then suddenly an attack appeared out of nowhere which aimed originally for Nova-san but they did not succeed for there was the Strong Silent Knight to defend himself and Nova-san but in the eyes of Nova-san the attacks were aimed for The Silent Knight then various attacks and incidents kept occurring where ever they were but the Elegant Prince and The Radiant Knights said that that couldn't be possible for no one could have hated him and so the transformation had begun yet again but in the middle of the new image of his a servant of his, from yesterday, had come to deliver something again and this time was Nova-san seemed that he could have died in embarrassment.

With mix emotions within him he abandoned the Prince and the Knights and His servant and went to the only place in the Palace where he could be alone and take care of a bird which was injured that was why he was taken by surprise to find The Natural Knight behind him and he even wanted to feed the bird. While he was looking at him which is actually a she, He had thought about this guy's big brown eyes and how he looked like a girl, then a surprise attack in a form of a can of paint was fired and is targeted to Nova-san but with a defense kick by the Loli-Shota Knight, it was prevented, but some paint was splattered over the Natural Knight's armor suit and there, the Silent Knight caught the shenanigans that had caused the ruckus they have explained that Nova-san has kidnapped the son of their Highness and accidentally His servant was the son of their Highness and that had left their castle to become a servant of Nova-san in the view of the fact that he was touched with Nova-san's kindness. His servant claimed that He and His other servant knew all the good things that Nova-kun had done and that they never tell him that they knew because he would feel embarrass about it. In the end, all went well then Nova-kun searched for the place where The Natural Knight was and to apologize for the mess he had caused. The Radiant Knights and The Elegant Prince gladly pointed out where she was. Until The Cool Knight declared that Their Dear Heroine was changing her clothes! And it was too late!

Nova-kun opened the door where The Natural Prince was changing her clothes. Not to worry, he only saw enough to know that He was in fact a She. As soon as he closed the door in haste he found himself facing through a BIG big problem! He saw the faces of glimmering eyes from the Playful Knights which they asked how Much did he saw? And this even made The Sweet Face of the Loli-Shota changed! They had decided to beat him up until he loses his memory but them The Cool Knight stopped them by saying it was much of trouble to cover up an illegal act like that! On the other hand the Elegant Prince's soul was like tore apart from his body, crumpled, then had been tore apart into tiny millions of pieces and flamed to dust then flushed in a toilet. And so they decided to have a negotiation about how he can tell everybody about The Natural Knight's true identity but if he told everyone about it then h would make enemy of the royal family and the royal blood lines of the Radiant Knights as well. After the 'negotiation' Ihurah finally finished dressing up and stopped them from threatening the poor guy. At Nova-kun's chamber, he promised to himself that he would never hurt or spill the secret for he too does like her also. So the following day, Nova-kun comes back again but not as an apprentice or a neophyte but as customer and guess who he wants? The Elegant Prince!!!! Nah. Just messing with you! He asked for The Natural Knight! But the Playful Knights did not stand idly he had sent the Elegant prince who is still in a state of shock then he came back to his normal self when he heard that Ihurah will taken away! But that fired back when Nova-kun "loophole" that he is not Ihurah's true father and so the faint Prince fell back. At that moment he realized why was he so affectionate from Ihurah and his other weird behaviors? But then Nova-kun couldn't hold back his feeling any more but before confessing Ihurah said that she was proud to have a FRIEND like him and that she wants him to be her FRIEND always. In short, He got shot before he pulled the gun and he got absolutely put down. He realized that it was fine if he stays as her friend.

At a festival celebration for the Palace, The Wicked Dowager Queen tried to marry the Prince to a Beautiful but Wicked Princess. And although she was hurting at the time – although this Princess was not a Gutter Princess – she still was Wicked. She was Tragic, but that did not make her Good." He was presented with an offer that he could not refuse. And yet so, He have to leave the castle and be wed with the Wicked Princess, Her Family, Also a line of Royalties was overshadowing the Cool Knight's castle but the arrange marriage did not have a connection, though. The Prince overcame that obstacle with the help of his Radiant Knights. The Tragic Princess was taking him off to her kingdom to be wed but Dear Ihurah- so brave and so strong- came to rescue him, to tell him that the lies the Tragic Princess had told him about his Knights' loyalty were not true. And thus, he Tragic Princess – with tears in her eyes – let the Prince go, but before the finale the Cool Knight's castle was not bought for he himself bought it first and threw it back to His Father as if he didn't care at all. And at that night of the day they have danced with their Favorite Heroine/Toy/Princess/Knight/Love one! But it is not the end for the Elegant Prince and His Radiant Knights' story is not yet over they will still have to face problems that had yet to ensue and----

_Ding Dong!!!Ding Dong!!!_ The bell rang.

"Who is it now?" Haruhi said with an irritated tone.

As she open the door only to find to similar faces in front of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ahh. Such nice way to greet such friends!?" the two exclaimed sarcastically.

"So…what?" She asked with a facial expression of I'm-busy-at-the-moment-and-you're-still-bothering-me!

"Aren't you gonna let us in?" They smiled hopingly.

"HaHaHa! No way in the world would I ever do that! What do you want already?! We're gonna meet tomorrow, aren't we so what are you two doing right now in front of my door? Have you found a another way bug me to death?" she declared.

"Fine. So have you finish reading?"

"Almost."

The twins made a super-fast shocking expression!"What now?"

"Y-You mean you really read it?"

"What? What's wrong with it?"

"No, nothing like that! We were just…."Hikaru exclaimed

"…..surprised, we were thinking that you'll never read it…." Kaoru continued.

"That's why we came by!And to say about "ok"!!!" the two said at the same time.

"OK" is the writer of the story and his true identity is unknown! Many have tried to find out but none succeeded! By the way what did you think about the Fic?" the two started to grin widely!

Haruhi closed the door.

-----------------------------------------------

Anemies' Melancholy

Anemies: YES! It is finally over! I mean "ok's fic! And now we are so near at the climax!

Twins: You took so long to finish such simple-minded fic…

Kyouya: but really, all the viewers only wants to see what is Haruhi's reaction…

Anemies: Relax! I still have plans behind my sleeves!

Twins: Wait! Why don't _tono_ ever guessed at your "Anemies' Melancholy?

Anemies: Actually, once! He did!

Twins: No, but why? You'll probably make more viewers that way…

Kyouya began to write his notes again.

Anemies:Sigh: Not every girl in the universe would fall for or would like Suoh-kun, alright? And I'm that kind of girl!

Ranka: I see! So you don't like Tamaki Suoh as well?

Anemies: Where did you came from?!...well, yes.

Ranka: And you like Kyouya-kun?

Anemies: YES! I do! But I want it better if….

Twins: OH! And it's time already!!! Too bad!!! See ya next chappy!!!

---------------------------------------------------


	6. OK's identity, revealed!

-----------------------------------------

Anemies: I've noticed that many people have been guessing a lot which is "ok" I'll give a little hint…

Suoh: Anemies-san, ano…

Anemies: What?

Suoh: I've heard that…um…you see…

Anemies: Suoh-kun! I asked for Hikaru and Kaoru and Kyouya or Hunny and Mori! I don't remember saying or anything near as close that I invited YOU here!

Suoh sulks in the corner…

Kyouya: I am honored to be your favorite but why don't you call him by his first name?

Anemies: Oh, that's because I cannot bring myself to call that name and besides, I believe that in Japanese culture that you only call the first names of the people you like or who are close to and at his state he has neither! (An arrow shots Suoh while making (?) mushrooms)

Kyouya: I was right…(continues to write his notes) and Anemies-san…

Anemies: Oh! No need for the formality, feel free to call me anything you'd like!

Kyouya: Thank you, Ane-san! Hikaru and Kaoru will be attending on Anemies' Melancholy but not for this part they say they were going to take Haruhi to a convention or something…

Anemies: Oh! I see, I understand. Well, that can't be help, right?

Suoh :Ane-chan! That's SO unfair! Haruhi is my daughter and as his father I forbid…

Anemies: Who gave you the authority to call me that? And besides you're not the father of Haruhi, fraud! (Suoh sulks at corner) I don't own Ouran! tee hee! Have fun!

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: "OK's identity, revealed!**

Early in the morning…

"HAaaruuuhhhiiii!!!!" the twins glompped her as usual every morning.

"OK is an Ouran writer! We forgot to tell you!! We can't find his/her identity but we are rich enough to know he goes to this school" they said in unison.

_Rich bastards…_

"Geez. Really, You two said that you'd bother me less if I read that fic?!"

"Nuh-uh, we said we'd bother you less if you read The Fic and tell us what you think about it!"

"Fine."

"So???" the two exclaimed excitingly.

"The story was actually readable enough, and I guess, kind of exciting but tiresome…

Silence surrounded the air.

"What?! What did I say?" Haruhi began to question.

"Y-you complimented it…"Hikaru started off.

"…and you LIKED it" Kaoru finisihed the sentence.

Then they began to do the Friendly Freshman Trio atmosphere again, trapping Haruhi in the middle.

"You are so cute! This maybe the first time I actually heard you say something like that other that food…." Hikaru stated.

"So which character did you like the best?" Kaoru asked.

"Ihurah."

"How about on the Radiant Knights?" they looked hopefully.

"None."

"None?" the twins echoed in confusion.

"Yup. Oh! I go to go, I need to study for the exam next period." Then she rushes off to her first period.

"We should have expected that answer." Hikaru declared

"Do you think she noticed?" Kaoru asked. They looked at each other and shouted out:

"Nah! There is no way!!!" they shouted in perfect unison.

_At Club time…._

"Come on Haruhi! At least you liked one of them!" they were so persisted

"Will you stop asking that?" she said with an irritated tone.

_Puppy dog eyes…_

"Will you stop looking at me like that? Why is it so important for you two to know? Really!" she defends.

"Nothing, we're just curious!" they answered back.

"First, you insisted I read the thing and…"

"It's not a "thing", Haruhi! It's The Fanfiction." They corrected.

"….and Now, you expect me to tell you guys that I really really liked it?! What is going on?" she didn't care about the correction.

"Everyone, to your positions please, the customers will be coming any second now." Kyouya declared.

"Oh! It's time! Talk to you later!" they said as they run off their position.

_After saying goodbye to the last customer…_

The usual thing got going. Kyouya typing things that only heaven knows and Tamaki sulking in the corner which obviously showed he has failed an another attempt to woe Haruhi and the twins planning something again, Hunny eating mountains of cake and Mori seating beside him. On the other hand, Haruhi was left to do nothing. The bell rang. Club time is over!

As usual, the other members left but one member, Kyouya, was left behind and seemed was fixing the profits gained for the day. As he looks around he sees no one was there anymore. Empty. Everyone gone, finally! He opened the Microsoft Word icon. He was typing something. He was updating. Not the profit anymore, but His fic. Yes.

"Kyouya-senpai?" A voice came from behind, he knew he was not alone anymore, he knew that whoever it was, he/she could have seen what he was doing. Hell broke loose. He turns around to see Her. Haruhi Fujioka.

"Haruhi?! What are you still doing here?" Kyouya exclaimed with a shocked face. As he finds her behind him all this time.

"I forgot something. Are you ok?" Haruhi asked.

"No, what makes you say that?" he assumed his composure.

"So you are not fine? You looked tensed." Haruhi commented.

"No, I'm alright, no need to worry…"

_"Why of all times? She meant the other meaning! I have to calm myself! I can't be discovered!" he thought._

He was spacing out, after that; he had found that Haruhi was gone. _Where was she?_ He looked around to find her moving his laptop. She was reading his fic. He had let himself caught, in front of his eyes, no less. How could that happened? He was the Shadow King! The Great Egoist?!!!

"Hmm…so Kyouya-senpai I s"OK"? She asked innocently.

This time He was sure she was talking about the writer.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you're updating your fic….and now that I think about it, your complete name is Ootori Kyouya,right?"

"I got it. Well, now that I think about it, your Name is Ootori Kyouya right, senpai?

"Yes, and?"

"Your initials! Ootori Kyouya! OK!"

_How could have she __f__igure that out? Everyone was making theories about __it must be a hidden message or something!_

"Haruhi. An idea or a realization is not considered as proof." He grinned evilly.

"Well, I'm not forcing you to tell me or anything. Actually I don't care much at all, but I just really think that your story is alright and you actually write some good stuff."She was preparing to go home and was heading for the door.

His heart skipped. _What in the world…?_

That never happened before!

Of all times and situations this was the first time ever he felt like this before. It was…

_Damn. What is happening to me?_

He who was cool never lost it.

He is even cool at panicky situations.

So then, why did those words made so much confusion?

"So what? Are you going to blackmail me?" He said calmly, back to his senses.

_Why was I admitting it? I could have gone through with it! __He__ thought_

"Huh? Of course not, senpai."

_Good. He thought_

"But I was wondering, why would you keep it to yourself? Everyone seemed of liking it, so why hide your identity? I think that would even gain you popularity or _something, I guess."_

"Being popular is not what I need unless I gain something from it…"

_"Why did I even bother to ask? I knew his answer already…" she thought._

"…and besides, I Am an Ootori, and Ootoris do not write these kinds of things, And of course, since I am a third son they bring so much to me but I can bare it, and I always keep my cool so no one would ever see through me and besides, it would bring shame for our family name…"

_"Why was opening up to her? Damn…" he thought._

"Then why don't you stop then?"

He thought fast of an explanation.

"Haruhi. My work is very stressful for a fact, I receive pressure and expectation from everybody which I must fulfill and exact so when I write, it somewhat relieves it off of me."

_A perfect Lie._

"Oh. I see, and then I'll be leaving you off then."She excused herself.

"Haruhi. Where are you going?" he asked her, which seemed almost near at the door.

"Home."

"Haruhi. If anything got out, or told somebody, I'll triple you debt." He smirked.

"HUH? NO way! You can't do that!" she exclaimed.

"Oh! But I can."He grinned

Yup. She knew she was doomed. Why did she even looked at that laptop? REGRETS….

-------------------------------------------

Anemies' Melancholy!

Anemies: Welcome! Now, everyone knows who "ok" is! There is more to come! More surprises!

Kyouya: I think that could never happen, but making me the lead role and Haruhi was really honorable. I am sorry to say that Hikaru and Kaoru will be late and you'll be seeing them at the next chapter. Mori and Hunny are buying cakes, which leaves me and Tamaki. I apologize.

Anemies: Don't worry it's not your fault! But the twins will definitely be receiving a penalty game for this! _Payback time!_

Suoh: I am sorry sweet princess, if I have done something to offend you I wish to console my lonely heart which is longing for you…

Anemies: This is why I hate you!!! You try to hard! So hard to please every woman in the world! And you know what? I think you don't like Haruhi _that _way at all like everyone was thinking! I think you're just bugging her because she is not interested in you!!! You cannot stand being unliked!

Thousands of arrows hit him.

Hunny: I'm back with cak…ne? What happened? Tama-chan is a sleepy guy? ( Hunny saw him collapsed.)

Anemies: I don't know…Geez. He is such a slacker! Sleeping off the job! Mori! Can you help me put him "gently" outside the door so we can concentrate on planning next?

Mori: Ah.

Mori carries him and throws him outside the room.

Ranka: I agree to that! You rock Ane-chan! See what happens next on the next chappy! Bye!

-------------------------------------------


	7. Have to update!

-----------------------------------

Anemies: Gomme for not updating any sooner, a lot has been happening and sometimes, I just want to relax a bit, but now, I've got a lot of inspiration after watching Ratatouille, the movie…

Twins: Maybe because you look like a rat yourself! hahaha! (While munching bananas)

Anemies: Such insolence! You guys haven't changed a bit! But this time, I'll stay relax because I've missed you two so much! (Headed towards them and hugged them)

Twins: EEW! Why are you hugging us? YUCK!

Anemies: Aww! Come on, didn't you miss your work here? I was pretty numb after you two went off to some convention with Haruhi! So I had to put up Tamaki, though I loved Kyouya being with me…

Hikaru: First: No, we were just forced to come back coz of Kyouya…

Kaoru: Second: You have a big problem with rats, don't you? (Pointing at the corner of the room)

Anemies: What? Rats?

It really did look like a BIG BIG rat but then we finally realized that it was just Tamaki. Sulking. Again.

Twins: We have an idea. Let's throw stuff at him. (Throws the paper of the next chapter's plot)

Anemies: Wait! That's my PLOT!!!kyaa!(rushes off and slides because of a banana peel and smudges Tamaki)wha…(dizzy and breathing heavily) I dunnoownnooouuuraann (faints)!

Kaoru: Where should we hide the bodies?

Hikaru: (thinks) the same as last time, I guess.

Twins: Have fun at reading and remember to review! (Drags my body)

--------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: Have to update!**

_Thursday __Morning_…rain has struck. With its gloomy appearance.

"Haarruuhhi! Ohayo!" cheerfully greeted the twins.

"Morning…"with her usual tone.

"Haruhi, you look really numb, are you ok?" Kaoru asked while heading towards their first class.

"I always look like this. Every single morning." She replied coldly.

"Well, I'm sure you're face'll brighten up as you hear the good news!" Hikaru grinned and was headed for the door.

"OK", at last has updated his fic! Isn't it great?" they declared in unison.

Haruhi stopped on her tracks.

"Huh? What do you mean?"She replied.

_ "And why is it so quite? This is the usual time when everyone's so noisy…"she thought to herself but just ignored the idea._

"Well, we thought that he'll never update his work and so we started to fret that he isn't going to continue it…"Hikaru exclaimed.

"So we decided that we should make his work "The fan fiction" turned into a book so that he'll be forced to continue his work!" Kaoru finished.

"Haven't you guys thought that he can still leave his work unfinished even if you publish it into a book?"

"…but then, early this morning, there was a commotion, we received word that his work has been updated! So we decided to come and tell you this!" they exclaimed happily.

"So, why do I care again?"

"Really, aren't you even happy about hearing the news? We were jumping for joy when we heard it; the school even postponed classes just so that we could have time to read it…"

"What? T-the school postponed our classes?" she muttered in disbelief.

She opens the door for their Homeroom class. There, she finds…

"Oh my…God…"the only words that came out of her mouth.

She finds her whole class was like being hypnotized, they were all doing the same thing: their laptops out of their bags and was reading OK's fic…Their faces were near as ever on the screen, violently shaking their mouse. It was like a scene in a horror movie. They were being surrounded by this weird green-lime light.

"What the hell is happening here?"

"Good morning, Haruhi…" a voice greeted tonelessly and darkly behind her.

As she turns to find this guy with reigning dark aura around him, feeling the pressure, she realized she couldn't move! She tried to shout loudest as she can, but no words came out…It was like, she froozed.This man was wearing glasses, dark haired, but cannot identify his face clearly since he was in shadows. He stepped forward with sunlight glimmering around him…

"Kyoy-a senp-pai"

**The S****chool bell rang.**

This means each student should immediately go to their classes. NOW!

"Wh-what was that? A dream?" a she looks around only to find her classmates getting to their seats.

"Haruhi, where were you? You were just sleeping here?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, we were looking for you" Kaoru added.

"Uh, yeah…I guess…"still hanged over from her dream.

"Hmm…just a dream. Never mind."She thought.

Break time…

"Haruhi! We have a surprise for you!" beamed the twins, happily

"What? Another dress? I told you already, I'm not dressing it up for you." she replied immediately.

"No! Even better that that…

"What could be worse?"

"OK's fic is here! We received the word early this morning…."Hikaru declared

"…We were looking for you but you were sleeping."Kaoru ended.

"What did you just say?"

"Isn't it great?" the twins chimed together.

They put out their laptop, like last time.

Haruhi smiled.

"So…we wondered if you'd like to read the next chapter!"

They thought Haruhi'll soften up a little and could take some time off, even once in a while.

"Fine, sure! As long as the deal is still ongoing!" a little shy.

"Alright! We'll lend you the laptop, ok?" the two grinned.

Haruhi takes it and shoves it off her bag.

_At Fujioka R__esidence…._

"(sigh) really, I could have said "no" but here I am wasting my time for studying…then again, I think I won't fail the test..I'll just study later…" she said to herself.

She began to read…

The past few days of The Elegant Prince and His Radiant Knight have been encountering a blistering storm for a time now, they've slowly developed feeling for their heroine in clandestine. All of them did. But still the one that they've longed for from their hearts' desires was her, and as sadly as it seems to say that Ihurah was now where close of finding that all of The Radiant Knights and The Elegant Prince have fallen for her. Mostly of Ihurah's suitors aren't aware that they've fallen for her also, a large quandary. They've been such dilemma in the Glistening White Castle, it was no war that they have to face but the pain of accepting that All of Them has to go against each other in order to get 'Her' heart. It was like chaos! But for the Knights who were aware of his feelings and the others' feeling makes it even harder! Who can choose between long lasting comradeship and Love?

_"Love or Friendship?"_She echoed.

Days have passed since the start of the frustrating truth that keeps hunting upon them. A bitterly love like its trapped, caged forever. The only way to express one's self was through writing these notorious events, in a form a story. He wrote all that had happened, form the very beginning when change appeared in their lives that were when Ihurah appeared. And this was what the Cool Knight thought. Since, he knew no one would goad to even lay a finger of his positions, he was in no doubt of continuing this deal, and he would want to keep his feelings away like a never opened book. He thought, maybe he could just forget all about it. He felt good regarding his plan; however, he had forgotten the idea of The Playful Knights…unfortunate of him for the reason that they've stolen his valuable work of art and the worse; they've decided to cast it upon the public community. He had no other choice, but he did not heed of fearing, it was a simple mistake, it was easy to repair. He did continue his work, he devoted it to the one he adored and cherished of all, Ihurah. It was an astonish event for The Playful Knights who had thought of doing blackmail, but their plan did not succeed and decided to leave him be, for it was no fun after all. Though it was still out in public, it became such a valuable and important thing, the story that is. But though the little ploy that they've laid upon on for the Cool Knight ended up being a benefit, for Ihurah has read his story but no clue at all! After some peace of time, even for such a short while, another problem emerged, he stayed a little late for work, he had to finish the detailing for the future events of the castle gathering. There, when he thought he was alone, he decided to modernize or update his work, even if for a short while, there, he heard a voice behind him, it was Ihurah. His blood suddenly felt rising up, but he was still in complete posture, then he had let down his guard and Ihurah saw that he was the one who made the story that she have read. But being the manipulative person that he is, he had covered it up, but the truth that Ihurah still, up to yet now, has still no clue that this was about her.

In the interim, The Castle decided upon to a decision to have a Grand Ball. It was a celebration for The Majestic King's birthday that will dwell among all lands. All is being deliberate for His Majesty, who had known of Ihurah's secret.

"That was short." She commented.

"What?! Is it already that late?" she looked at a surprise tone.

"I gotta study!" then she shoved back the laptop and off she went with her studying, without any thought of the fic, she haven't thought about "OK" or any particular subject that connects with it…or so she tries to.

--------------------------------------

Anemies' Melancholy

Anemies: (with bandages on my head) Thanks for reading it…I suddenly had an urge of doing it…and I wanted to update it, but I think it ain't any good yet, for the ending is like Super! That's why it took me so long to update because I have the scene but with no body. And the time I've spent on the hospital took a lot of it, too…Thanks for reading it though! Leave a review for me!

Twins: hahahaha!

Hikaru: Ne, Kaoru! Did you remember when she was in the hospital and can't remember anything?

Kaoru: Of course, Hikaru! It was priceless! Too bad that Kyouya came with the cure…

Anemies: Kyouya? Really? MOE!!!!

Twins: another avid fan of his…

Hikaru: I wonder why so many fics are KyouHaru…when they can make Hikaharu…

Kaoru: What?

Hikaru(blushing): I was joking!

Anemies: You know Hikaru…55 percent of a joke is meant and is true… for example: I said "you are an idiot" then I added the line "It was only a joke" I actually meant it, but since you got an angry expression on your face, I added that line! So when you said that, you actually meant it…

Kaoru:….

Hikaru(red as a tomato): St-Stupid! I said it was a joke! And a joke is a joke!

Anemies: Whatever you say, Hikaru!(addressed for the readers) And the stay tune for the last chapter in my next update! A surprising/predictable ending. A little OOCness. A little too such sweetness…so stay in touch alright? See 'ya next chappie!


	8. Plays and Drama queens

----------------------------------------------

Anemies: whahahaha! At last! My tests are so OVER! Yeah!! Party at my house!and what I said about the last chapter, actually, I ended up having an idea and decided to make this a little bit longer!

Twins: Are we supposed to shout for joy? Or scream of the terrifying, and not to mention, boring old job?and that we'd have to stay here?

Anemies: Whatever you say guys! I have no intentions of ruining this perfect da-

Hikaru: Ne, Kaoru? I'll bet you that she'll fail on her tests…

Kaoru: Really? I was going to bet the same thing, too.

Both laughed hysterically.

Anemies: H-hey! I want in! I'll bet to you guys, not 4 more of my subjects got failing marks!

Twins: You're on!

Anemies: If I win…Hikaru will have to spend a whole week with Haruhi on a haunted house! And Kaoru will have to convince Kyouya to say what he really does write in his notebook!

Hikaru blushed tremendously.

Kaoru sighed depressingly.

Hikaru: Wait! Why do we have to have separate consequences?"

Anemies: what? You can't handle you're dare? Actually, it's easier than it looks….actually; this dare is a benefit for you, Hikaru. It's more of a blessing than a problem, and surely Kaoru will be glad as well as I am.Right?

Hikaru: but, I don't want to part away fr-

Kaoru: C'mon, Hikaru, It's ok! IT's just a silly old game!

_Anemies__: "Are these guys forgetting that they'll only do it if they lose? Well, I'm not going to remind them!"_

Anemies: "Details are to be discussed later! For now, I bid farewell, ja ne!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: ****Plays and Drama queens **

After the whole "I know who is OK" discovery of Haruhi, everything was back into place, it's not like it even happened in the first place.

The two acted normally as they did.

_Normal._

_At club time…_

"Haaarrruuuuhiiii!" two mischievous, alike faces chimed trapping her in the middle. Obviously teasing Tamaki which was just across the room, actually, at the corner of the room…his Woe corner!

"WAAAH! Stop harassing your sister!" Tamaki complained loudly who quickly recovered.

"Everyone, please take your seats!" coldly ordered the Shadow King's voice

They did as they were told to.

"Ahem. In this upcoming week we all know that it is the chairman's birthday, the host club have been assigned to be in charge of making the main celebration this year." Explained Kyouya in his business-type of voice.

"So, any ideas would be much appreciated!" happily declared Tamaki

"OHHH! Us! Call us!" the twins eagerly said

"Yes, Hikaru, Kaoru." Called out Tamaki.

"How about making it a Fairytale themed celebration!" they stated in perfect unison.

"Yeah! That would be great! Then we'll dress up as The Courageous Knights!" commented Tamaki.

Haruhi grunted.

Hunny happily grinned.

Mori agrees.

Kyouya pulled up his glasses.

"And of course, we should make Haruhi a princess!" the twins grinned.

_Heh__ The true reason shows up._

Although the Chairman's Birthday is until next week, there is still a lot to do so it'll be better if they have started for the preparations.

They prepare for days and nights.

The setting was perfect: the whole School was glistening in white and brightness. The invitations were already sent for the prestigious families to come for the King's-I mean, chairman's birthday. The food was excellent, the costumes are already set out, the horse-carriages from around the world were brought in two days ago, and the Salon, where the celebration will be taking place has already been covered with roses and flowers. And of course, the whole school was also preparing for their evening gowns and tuxes, Fairytale style.

"Does this always happen?" asked Haruhi.

"Poor Haruhi! She hasn't been in a decent party yet!" the twins pointed out.

_"Ugh!__ Damn rich bast__a__r__ds__!"_

"Well, every year we celebrate the Chairman's birthday,right?..."Hikaru started

"A club will be chosen to prepare for the Chairman's birthday in any style they'd want to…"

"And the club will be chosen through draw lots!" they said in harmony.

"I don't see the importance of making such a fuss over it." Haruhi sharply commented.

"Haruhi! Of course it's important! The chairman's birthday is important! but of course the guesses that'll be attending will be superb! It will also be good chance for the school for more advertisement and good reputation!"

"Heh. You're talking like Kyouya-senpai." She remarked.

"Did you say something, Haruhi?" Kyouya smiled coldly

"Nothing, nothing at all, senpai!" she replied hastily.

"_Where did he come from?"The three thought._

"Have you guys already prepared the main event?" Tamaki jubilantly asked.

"Well, we haven't practiced as much we should have, Milord." the two answered.

"Hey! Wait! What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked.

"OH! We haven't told you yet?" we've got to have a presentation or a show for the Chairman!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"It's like some sort of gift, you might say." Kaoru added.

"Huh? But I'm no good with things like that?!" she protested.

"But Haruhi, my daughter, we have to!" Tamaki insisted.

But actually the three were thinking the same thing:

_"She'll look so cute in the costume that we'll make her wear at the play!"_

"B-but…"

"Haruhi, I'll cut your debt by third."Kyouya stated.

"That is a nice deal, but I really can't act!" she persisted.

"That's alright, Haruhi WE'LL teach you!" the twins loudly declared harmoniously. IT was obvious that they were doing it on purpose to annoy Tamaki, which was already alerted, and has never disappointed the twins' expectations.

"I won't let you! Haruhi, daddy can teach you! I'll teach you everything I know! The tactics of show—"Tamaki exultantly said.

"senpai, I really don't need this right now, Pls. I don't want to participate in this activity! I"ll do anything!"

_"Wait. Did I just __say…__Oh no__...Damn__ it!"_

"What? You'll do **anything**? Even wear our new designs and you'll alow us to take pictures of you and that while promising that you'll model for our mother's next fashion show?" the twins evil grinned.

"And promise to go with Daddy whenever I want to go to the Commoner's convention and even wear that white-pink dress I've bought for you last summer?"Tamaki smiled hopefully.

"And eat cake with me and Usa-chan every afternoon? And you could help Takashi in his training so---"

"ENOUGH!!! Fine! I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll be part in your stupid play!" she shouted.

"Yey! Haruhi's taking part! Haruhi's taking part!" the twins repeatedly cheered.

"What's the stupid play even about?

"Well, it's a love story! Since the chairman is fond of it and now that we think about it, we haven't even have assigned roles!"

"_This keeps reminding me of a children's party" _

"R-roles? And A **love **story"she echoed.

_"__this__ is just too much!"_

"I'm going to assign you roles! Of course Haruhi will be in the lead and me as her…"Tamaki began

"That's unfair Milord, taking your position and power for granted" the twins evilly pointed out.

"It is only right that, as his father, I should protect my daughter's pure heart form those –"he dissented

He was cut off again by another one of the twins' comments.

"How about just does it by draw lots, try your luck."Kyouya exclaimed, still hasn't taken off his eyes from the laptop and as he was types.

"Yeah! That would be great!"The twins replied

"Uhummm" Hunny answered cheerfully.

"Ahh." Mori agreed.

Haruhi groaned.

You could even see Kyouya's evil smirk passing through his lips.

Tamaki was joyously jumping in excitement.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Anemies****' Melancholy!**

Anemies: I'm updating it at around 12:30 in the morning! I just wanted to update it…I decided to make it a bit more longer, but these changes didn't completely disorganized my plans, actually it's more like a filler but it is kinda important. I'm sorry if it took my long and it isn't that quite long yet either! Waaah! I wanted it to look more interesting so I added the play!

Twins: We agree to the Deal!

Anemies: What Deal? Oh…that deal. Ok! That's Great news!

Twins: And so you'll have to sing this…and here, and here too.

After the signing of the contract.

Twisn: Let's discussed about your punishment!

Anemies: What punishment?

Twins: Oh, that's right! You didn't read it before signing! Well, to bad! Because you'll be loosing and have to face our crucial punishment!

Anemies: Damn, I should have read it!

Twins: Well, how about we forget about your tests' score and change the game?

Anemies: You got my attention!

Twins: Play the "Which one is Hikaru game!

Anemies: Alright!

Twins: Play like Milord did. The mechanics are the same…you could repeatedly guess but you have to provide the proof!

Anemies: ok! Bye Everyone! See you at the next chappy! Sorry! Review, too! Next chappy is their roles!

--------------------------------------


	9. Rains and Dilemmas

----------------------------------------------------

Anemies: Hi! I'm It took me so long to update my fic, not OK's.

Twins: But we would rather read it than yours. Kyouya-senpai is a much greater writer than you.

Anemies: Well, I have no objections there! Because Kyouya is great, wonderful… maginificent.. Awesome… …wise…thoughtful…

Kaoru: Oh, please Ane-chan, we already have problems with Renge than it is.

Hikaru: That's no use, Kaoru. She's already off to Fan fiction Authors Fantasying Kingdom.

Kaoru: Yeah, I think she is. That's too bad though, I wanted her to play with our deal and torture her a little bit more.

Hikaru: Kaoru, that's not nice! I ought to be the one who's mean, remember?

Kaoru: Oh, yeah! Sorry!.

Anemies:…heartwarming…breathtaking…magnificent…mouthwatering…superb…wisdomic…

Hikaru: That's not even a word!

Kaoru: Hey, Is she still talking about Kyouya-senpai or food?

Hikaru: Food, I guess. Commoners, it seems are always kinda hung-up on them.

Twins laughed uncontrollably.

Hikaru: Hey, Want to tie her up again? And go to Texas?

Kaoru: Sure! I'll get the blindfold!

Hikaru: Don't forget the heavy chains!

(Inside the car)

Hikaru: Ok, before we go to Texas and throw her body off a cliff--Ahem—I mean, tour her around Texas,

Kaoru: SHE doesn't own Ouran!

Anemies:…elegant…evil…adoring…splendid.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9:****Rains and Dilemmas**

After they waved their sweet good-byes to their last customers, it felt as though everyone got tensed, serious, because it was the day. This day, was important for the host club members well, except for Haruhi that is, she didn't care much at all…but still! This was the faithful day that the Draw lots shall be held. Yes. Draw Lots for the roles.

The papers with each main character are already written on a piece of papers and placed inside a box which will be randomly picked out.

Mori was the first up, next was Kaoru then Haruhi, then Hikaru, then Tamaki then Hunny then Kyouya.

_**Roles for the play are as follows:**_

Princess- **Haruhi**** Fujioka**

Prince**- ****Kyouya****Ootori**

Good Witch**- ****Takashi ****Morinozuka**

Knights**- ****Hikaru**** and Kaoru ****Hitachiin**

Cute Karate Expert Monster**- ****Mitsukuni****Haninozuka**

Evil Witch**-Tamaki ****Suoh**

(A/N: I don't usually like to interrupt, but I simply can't help myself for this brilliance! I mean, Tamaki Suoh as a villain-part! My dreams are coming true!)

"What?!Kyouya had the Prince part?" Tamaki declared loudly than ever.

"I did, any complaints?"

"But that can't be! Noooo! Kyouya!" he whined again.

"Yeah, for the first time ever, Milord maybe right!" added Hikaru.

_"__Hikaru__…" Kaoru thought._

"I don't see why everyone is fussing over these things…I mean is that that important?" she asked.

"Yay! Haru-chan's the princess!" Hunny happily exclaimed.

"Well, at least I get to see her in a gown." mumbled Tamaki.

"Kyouya! Please exchange with me!"Tamaki pleaded.

Kyouya sighed.

"Tamaki, if we were to exchange then what is the point of all these preparations in the first place? You were the one who was so hipped up to the day when we do the draw lots. Besides, it would be gravely unfair for the other members." Explained Kyouya calmly as possible.

"B-but Kyouya…"Tamaki tried to object once more.

"Have you asked Haruhi whether she likes her role? You know, when we do the draw lots again, she might get a different role by then."He said.

"Well, that could be tru-"Tamaki was cut short.

"Then it's settled. Any more objections?" he asked coolly.

(Silence)

"Ok, well, everyone! Club's dismissed!" Tamaki declared.

While everyone gone, Kyouya has decided to check this time whether if anyone was staying. And he has found someone was rather waiting for him-Hikaru.

"Hikaru, is anything wrong?"Kyouya said without any expressions.

"And where is Kaoru?it would rather feel uncomfortable to you when he's not around" he added.

"I sent him home, I said I'll just follow after" Hikaru quietly answered.

"Oh, alright." He replied.

There was an awkward silence filling in. No. It wasn't awkward, it was intensive.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Kyouya asked coolly.

"Actually senpai…I have." Hikaru answered.

"Well, I wanted to know why you wrote this fic" Hikaru asked.

Kyouya already knew Hikaru and Kaoru knew that he was the writer. They were the first ones to even reveal it in public, in the first place. Kyouya remembered when they tried to use it against him, but they found it boring and decided to find something new. But Kyouya knew that one day…on any day, they'll make this into a problem.

Kyouya answered Hikaru the same as the one he gave to Haruhi. But unlike Haurhi, Hikaru was way hard to fool.

"Is that it?Is that the reason why?" Hikaru sounded coldly. Even like the same level as Kyouya's.

It has started to rain.

_At the __Hitachiin__ Manor…_

"Hikaru, where are you?It already started raining." Kaoru thought.

"I knew you were pretty upset by the pairings but…"he thought again.

"Hikaru, dear! Where's Kaoru?" their mother showed up and asked.

"Hey, mom! You're home! And I'm Kaoru." he corrected.

"Right, I was just checking if you knew." her mother joked.

"So where is he? It's hardly likely for you two to be separated." She said.

"Well, Hikaru said he wanted to talk someone and that he'll be just catching up."

"Well, he better get home before dinner." She said and left.

"Hikaru, what's happening to you?"He asked to himself as he looks through their window with the gloomy atmosphere outside.

_Meanwhile, back at clubroom…_

"Yes. Why? May I ask?"Kyouya turned around slightly to face Hikaru.

"Are you really sure that's all there is to it?"He asked again.

"I'm pretty sure, Hikaru."Kyouya replied.

There was this long eerie pause, silence again.

"Hikaru, is there something more you wanted to tell me?" Kyouya's voice now has changed, it sharp and cold.

"Yes. Have you ever tried to fall in love?"Hikaru leveled Kyouya's deep cold voice.

"No."He replied hastily but calmly.

"So are you saying you don't love Haruhi?"Hikaru asked.

Thunder stroked.

_At the __Suoh__ second Mansion…_

"What am I going to do?"Tamaki asked himself.

"I was really thinking that I would take the part of the Prince and Haruhi would be my Princess…"

_Tamaki Mind Theater__…(__Special Fairytale edition)_

_Tamaki: __OhPrincess__! You look magnificent in that dress!_

_Haruhi__: Huh? __Really, __senpai__ But __everyone__ is looking at me, __Haruhi__ is feeling troubled."_

_Tamaki: Don not worry, __Princess__!For__ I shall protect you with my very heart._

_Leans closer to __Haruhi__…__Haruhi__ blushes…_

And then He wakes up.

"AHHH! There's not much time! I have to change that **kissing scene in that story**! But Kyouya has the copy too! I was expecting too much!I have to creat a plan!"Tamaki eagerly said despite the raining weather.

_ -----------------------------------------------------------------_

Anemies: I'm so so so so sorry! I had this temporary writer's block! I started this block when I read the latest chapter of Ouran, I was so stroked that I couldn't continue this anymore, I have problems with my other fics,too. Projects began to pile up, yet again, so I'm totally full of regrets right now. I was out-offing plan base, again! This part wasn't supposed to happen at all!

Twins: Yeah, you can't even fix your own life, so how can you fix others'?

Anemies: Whatever, guys! But this time, I'm happy to report I didn't fail that much! Yay! and this story is getting more and more different each time!

Hikaru: again, you're so reckless.

Anemies: Shut it, Hikaru.

Hikaru: Proof that I am Hikaru?

Kaoru: Yeah, I could be the real one!

Anemies: Coz I'm the one writing the script which means it's impossible for me to get it wrong.

_Twins__:Damn__, she's right…We hate Loopholes._

Twins: That's cheating!

Anemies: No, It's called payback! For Texas, for burying me alive, For the Dark Alley, for putting heavy chains on me, for making me forget my memories…

Twins: And for making you life miserable, don't forget.

Anemies: That's it! Get out!NOW! nad for the readers, just stay in touch!

Twins: Why would they if we're not here?

Anemies: Get out!and I'm dedicating this too lu.e3! Just as promised! GoodLUCK!

-----------------------------------------------------------------


	10. The Deal

-----------------------------------------------------

Anemies: I am very ashamed of the fact that I had so much free time but since I had to cram school and all, and I started a new story at a new account…yeah. Sorry! I am so sorry. I'm so stuck. I finished my exams. That's why I have free time.

Twins: haha! You should be!

Hikaru: We've been here all morning, and we'd have to be awaken so so early just to be informed that we're taping!

Kaoru: Yeah, we didn't have enough time to bond with each other's bodies to the fullest.

Twins pulls each others' faces closer.

Anemies: HA. You won't earn anything even if you did the brotherly love act now, there are no customers here.

Kyouya: Exactly. Yet, it has its advantages, because this fic earns public viewing which should increase in customers and the majority of people to earn us popularity so that we can new and loyal fans and customers.

Anemies: COOL!!!Glad I can help, Kyouya-kun!

Kyouya: Actually, Ane-san we should be the ones thanking you for taking us part of this job.

_Tw__ins: If he likes it so much, he should do it himself!_

Kyouya: Well, I would love to do it but I have to maintain and evaluate all perspective of this project so that we could turn this to our advantage.

The twin shivers.

_Hikaru__: Seriously, that was creepy! He's…he's totally reading our mind!_

_Kaoru:__ Seriously__, that creep__ me out! I knew he can read minds! I knew it!_

Anemies: Ha ha! That's awesome! I don't own OURAN! And I've fallen deeply in love with Kyo-

Twins: No body's listening to you. Ok. Ja ne! And pls. leave review even if we know you're not. Well, not for her sake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10: ****The Deal**

_Hitachiin__ Mansion…_

"Hikaru still hasn't come home yet, and it's still raining so hard." Kaoru thought nervously.

"What if I go pick him up? Maybe he got stuck on the rain or something might have happen…but who could accompany me? Milord? Over dramatic, Kyouya-senpai? Uh…Mori-senpai? He's still in Kendo club, Hunny-senpai? still with Mori-senpai….hmmm...Haruhi!" he chose.

(Makes the Phone Call)

"Hey, Haruhi, this is Kaoru."

"H-Hey." She answered uncomfortably.

"Are you ok there?"He asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah, I am. It's just that…."answered Haruhi's cracking voice.

"Oh. I remember now, you're afraid of thunder and its pouring rain like crazy. Geez, I wanted to ask you for a favor." he stated.

"No, what is it?" she tried to answer as calmly as possible.

"Well, can you accompany me to Ouran? I'm gonna pick up Hikaru, _(they were separated? I wonder why? __Haruhi__ thought)_he told me he was gonna be back soon but I think that's not going to happen so…I was just worried something might have happened to him and you know how he can act…"he was apprehensively trying to explain himself.

"Kaoru-it's fine. I'll go with you." She replied coolly this time, with a warm voice

"Really? Well that's great! I'll pick you about 20 mins."Kaoru surprised, answered.

"Make that 15, it's…it's.."She whispered behind her breath.

"Hahaha! Is this how your attitude goes when it rains or when thunder strikes? Then I'm gonna wish that it can always rain." Kaoru jokingly said.

"Kaoru…"she said weakly but irritated.

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry. I'll be there as soon as possible." He answered, refraining himself from laughing more.

_Suoh__ Second Mansion…_

"Ugh. I'm usually good at making these kinds of plans." Tamaki groaned loudly, showing that he has not yet thought of any ideas.

"What if I just….no, that wouldn't work at all…" he said depressingly to himself.

"WAIT! I got it! Tamaki, you're a genius…I'd go to Kyouya's house and pay him a little visit! Then, when he's attention is one somewhere else, I'll grab the opportunity to exchange it with a new plot!" he happily exclaimed loudly.(A/N: since this is the last chapter, this was his stupid plan.

"I got to tell him I'd be coming to his house then." he continued with his chain of thoughts.

(Makes the Phone Call)

"Hello, good afternoon! May I speak with Kyouya, please? …..Eh? He's still in school? Thanks." mildly surprised.

(Tamaki hangs up)

"Kyouya's still in school? I know, I'll just do the exchange there! This is great!" He happily said. He grabs the paper that he's been working on-the new plan. Feeling happy about himself of making such a plan. As if it would work.

_Ouran__ High School Department, 3__rd__ music room._

Kyouya did not answer. They continue to stare at each other, and I'm saying, that this will definitely not going to be good.

"Answer me." Hikaru ordered, demanded, with his voice sounded like daring or maybe an order. Where could he have taken those guts to stand up to the Shadow King?

A knock came from the door, behind the intense conversation that they were having. They turned around to find that it was Mr. Yoshiro Ootori, Kyouya's father.

"Father!? You could have just called for me to-" Kyouya exclaimed in shock, this hardly ever happen even in his dreams. Or nightmares.

"There is no need. This will only take a moment. Mr. Hitachiin, Can I have a minute with my son?" he asked formally. Right there and then, Hikaru was so sure that it really is Kyouya's father.

"O-Of course, sir." He could only answer politely; he felt the same atmosphere that was around Kyouya, only it was heavier. As he walks away from the room, he could still feel it, he had no choice but to wait. OR eavesdrop.

Before leaving, Hikaru close the door behind him but left a space enough to hear the father and son conversation. He positioned himself ready; he seemed gazed at the two beings in the room.

"HIKARU!" someone called out. It was familiar to his ears but that didn't stop him from bumping off his head to the door. Good thing it didn't move the door, he sighed in relief. He turns around with an annoyed look to find Tamaki approaching him.

"_Tono_ shhh!" Hikaru hissed him. Tamaki only gave a confused look, his eyebrows rising. It was going to be hard to keep him quiet. Hikaru pointed out the direction towards the room. Tamaki examined the room and exclaimed…

"Heh? That's Kyouya's fa-"Tamaki got cut off. Hikaru was right. It would technically take a miracle to keep him quiet.

"Milord, shush. Alright? Its bad enough you're here with me, and not Kaoru. But it's worse if we get caught. "Tamaki nodded with enthusiasm.

_"Oh, just great!__Just what I needed."__Hikaru__ thought to himself._

The two eavesdroppers- and shockingly, Tamaki approved of this little act of theirs and began to listen.

"Kyouya, I am certain that you already aware of the arrival of Miss Sachiko Ogasawara visiting us for the week. I am making certain that you would be the one escorting her, tour her around and make a good impression." His father said, intensively and sharply.

"Yes, Father." Agreed Kyouya with a nod.

"But," His father paused for a moment.

Kyouya's eyes darken; he knew there was a catch.

"I would want more than the two of you to be more than friends." His father said, briefly. Maybe that would be the reason why anyone hasn't been laughing yet for the phrase he just used.

Just then, when the moment was getting to its climax….

"Hikaru! What the heck are you two doing here outside?" Kaoru mused, near at the ears of the two caught eavesdroppers. Knowing his brother was doing something.

"Wah! " The two of them shouted.

Kyouya glanced outside but their fast reflexes were more convenient in these kinds of moments.

"Oh! Kaoru! Don't shock me like that!" Hikaru complained while gasping for air.

"I was not! I kept calling for you along the corridor." Kaoru barked back.

Just then, Hikaru finally noticed Haruhi behind his twin.

"Eh? Gomme, Kaoru! I didn't noticed, Milord and I was just a little distracted. But why'd you come here? And you even brought along Haruhi?" Hikaru asked while messing up Haruhi's hair.

"Um…just because of the rain…hm. No reason in particular, actually. And how about you? What were you doing there?" Kaoru lied.

"Actually, We were eavesdropping of Kyouya's conversation with his father." Hikaru said, with the tone of as-a-matter-of-fact.

The two were too distracted that when they have stopped for their conversation they only noticed Haruhi listening to the intense conversations between the two Ootoris.

They quickly went beside her. Tamaki was not even distracted of the reunion, he got so attached at the conversation or maybe he was just anxious on how he was going to replace the plan of exchanging-plot-scheme.

" –I want you to make her fall in love with you or agree with you and get married with her family. If that happens, you will be the heir of the Ootori's group." His father said, no expressions showed.

Kyouya couldn't hide his shock from the revelation or proposal-whichever.

"Is there a problem with that?" His father's eyes narrowed, searching into Kyouya's shock-wide eyes.

"Of course not, Father." Kyouya answered politely.

As hearing out of the conversation, Haruhi stiffened. She knew she couldn't hear more, this was enough.

"Um, Kaoru, Listen, I have to do the laundry and study and since Hikaru is here I think you can manage don't you think?" asked Haruhi.

"Well, I guess, but allow us to drive you home, We couldn't let you out with a rain like this-not in this rate." They answered in harmony.

"No, I'd actually prefer walking. I like the fresh air, the rain is not that strong anymore and besides, I think I'll go for a little shopping at the market first. And no, you can't come there because you'll attract too much attention." Haruhi lamely excused.

The twins let out a little groan, they knew she was right, they have lost the battle.

"Ok, then. But Just please be careful…."Hikaru said, concerned.

"And call us if you get stuck or something." Kaoru added.

"I will." She promised while walking towards the way out.

While heading out for the gates of Ouran, she was holding back her tears and all the way home.

------------------------------------------------

**What would ****Kyouya**** answer? Why ****did Haruhi**** ran away? Why was she crying? What was ****Kyouya**** going to say if ****their(****with ****Hikaru****) conversation wasn't cut off? Will the evil cliffhangers never end?**

Anemies: You'd probably hate me for this so long and I still have a cliffhanger and I'm cutting this, yet again. This was supposed to be the ending chapter…but I got running out of time, yet again. I am so so so sorry. I had a temporarily permanent Author's block.

Hikaru: Hey! Anemies! How are 'ya?

Kaoru: it's been a while!

The twins stepped nearer.

Anemies: sweat drops Um…Kyouya? Hunny-senpai? Mori-senpai? HARUHI?

Twins: Hahahaha! There is no escape!

Hikaru: You shall face the wrath of the mob!

Twins: Nyiahahahaha!

Kaoru: But first, Happy Birthday! Well, Belated, that is.

Anemies: Oh, thanks Koaru, I was gonna invite you but…you know. I couldn't contact you guys. Well, for Randomness' sake, I'd like to play the deal we have before I…leave this world.

Twins: ok, I guess.

Anemies: The one on the right is Hikaru and the one on the Left is Kaoru!

Hikaru: Wrong!

Kaoru: Wrong!

Anemies: smirks then, the one on the left is Hikaru and the one on the left is Kaoru!

Twins: Of course, that's correct. If we're not the one's you've guessed earlier, then we're the one's you've guessed now, duh!

Anemies: Of course, I know that. BUT there is no rule saying that I couldn't guess twice in a row. That is why Tamaki didn't win. He didn't use his sarcasm and logical knowledge.

Twins: Um…that's…right. Grrrr. We hate Loopholes!!!!

Anemies: Nyiahahaahah! To my, readers please review and tell me what would be a nice way to torture the twins. The best one gets to be published! Brownies for everyone.


End file.
